parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV: Clean Up Merlock's Act
DinosaurKingRockz's Christmas music video of Clean Up Your Act from An All Dogs Christmas Carol. Transcript: * Video of DinosaurKingRockz's Christmas Video Intro (2016)) * (Fade in from black) * Max Taylor: It's showtime. Look what you've done. You've been a very bad dog my son, packing seven years of evil into everyone. Greed and vice, a pack of cards, and a pair of dice ain't gonna get you into paradise. You get it? Pair of dice, paradise. Huh? (Laughs) * Merlock: Huh? * Max Taylor: You're in a sad, sad, so sad, really bad, make me mad state, old friend. * (Merlock Falls) * Max Taylor: Is this the end? Ooo-ooh! But I think it's time-- * Sing Cast from Thumbelina: High time to clean up your act. * Max Taylor: If you don't, you're doomed and that's a fact. Take a look and you'll see the kind of dog you were born to be. * Singing Cast from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming: Oo-wee, oo-wee, clean up your act. * Max Taylor: You could be a leader. You could be a saint. You could be a million things that obviously you ain't. You're slipping and you're sliding, but soon you're gonna fall (You'll be) out of work and out of luck, nothing left at all. But you've got time-- * Singing Cast from Phineas and Ferb: Got time to clean up your act. * Dijon: Make avenge for all those mutts you've whacked. Oh-ho! * Max Taylor: Listen close to what I say. Every dog has his judgement day. * Singing Cast from Trolls: Hey, hey, hey, hey, clean up your act. * Max Taylor: When the music's over, when the show is through, you'll still have eternity to spend with wonder who. You'll write in your own ticket, the script is in your paws. (It's your) time to shine. * Singing Cast from The Great Mouse Detective: Be divine. * Max Taylor: Work for that applause. I think it's time-- * Singing Cast from The Chipmunk Adventure: High time to clean up your act. * Max Taylor: Search for that integrity you've lacked. Change your ways, get a clue. They're mean and rotten, the things you do. * Singing Cast from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town: PU, PU, clean up your act. * Max Taylor: Now, it's time-- * Singing Cast from Aladdin: High time to clean your act. * Max Taylor: If you don't, you're doomed and that's a fact. * Singing Cast from Sesame Street: All right. * Max Taylor: Have a heart, that's the key. You'll be safe, you'll be free. Take a look and you'll see the kind of dog you were born to be. * Singing Cast from Barney & Friends: Oo-wee, ooo-ooh. Clean up your-- * Singing Cast from Beauty and the Beast: Clean up your act. * Belle: Bravo. That was wonderful. Gallery: Max Taylor.jpg Merlock.jpg Category:Christmas Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:DinosaurKingRockz Transcripts Category:Christmas Music Videos